Professor Layton and the mysterious kidnap
by AlaskaForever
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton except for my OC. The professor is missing in this mysterious case and it is up to Emmy, Luke and Meloney to find him and solve the treasure of all treasures.
1. Chapter 1

**Professor Layton and the Mysterious Kidnap!**

**Hey everyone this is going to be my first professor Layton story as such it includes my OC, Luke and Emmy. This is set a few years after the last spectre where Meloney and Luke would have met for the first time so she knows them well. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Luke when did my uncle say he was going to be back?" Meloney asked curiously. Luke finished tidying the table and replied "I'm not sure, it is a bit odd… the professor is rarely late."

"Hmm" Meloney sighed deep in thought. What could possibly be keeping her uncle from turning up in his beloved Layton mobile? A long time ago, Meloney had reluctantly accepted that her uncle's job as a lecturer of archaeology at the University of Greensheller demanded a lot of his time. However, he would always predict a rough time of when he would return home. "Maybe we should inform the police?" Meloney whispered and glanced worriedly at Luke. The thought of her uncle terrified her. Shuffling in to the room, Rosa the maid gave a hearty chuckle.

"Nonsense Meloney, your uncle is an intelligent man, it would have to be something serious if he doesn't turn up soon." Rosa patted Meloney on the head as she passed her and then stood stunned at the spotless room. Pointing her duster at Luke Rosa cried accusingly "Luke Triton you have done my job again! At this rate I won't have one." Rosa gave the timid boy a wide smile.

"Rosa, that would never happen you are a part of the family!" Meloney exclaimed and gave Rosa a hug, grateful that the tension she felt had been broken, even if only for a few seconds.

"Rosa is right Meloney, the professor will be here any second" Luke reassured his best friend confidently and felt proud of himself when a knock on the door was heard. Excitedly, Meloney rushed to the door and thrust it open to reveal a surprised Emmy. "Oh it's only you…" Meloney acknowledge Emmy disappointedly and allowed her to enter their small living room.

"It's good to see you too Meloney" Emmy replied sarcastically, but she smiled to show she was joking.

"Emmy have you seen my uncle?" Meloney asked hopefully, but Emmy's expression turned quickly serious.

"No, I was coming here to deliver my report on our last adventure. Also, Arianna has sent us a letter" Emmy noticed Meloney tense.

"Goodie! A letter from Arianna will cheer us up…" Luke stopped as he noticed Meloney shot him a dark look, making him gulp.

"I'm sure he is just running late or he is having a long discussion with professor Delmona. Actually, more likely he is having to help solve the hundred million puzzles that Dean's granddaughter always sets him!" Emmy said as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Meloney sighed and prayed Emmy was right. "Besides you can't report someone missing until 24-48 hours" Emmy pointed out, wishing Meloney would relax.

"Is that what your boyfriend told you then?!" Meloney remarked cheekily and she was delighted when she saw the anger flash through Emmy's eyes.

"Inspector Grosky is not my boyfriend! He offered me to join him for a jog and it just so happened to fit in conveniently with my training schedule…" Emmy retorted hotly resisting the urge to throttle the spirited girl that stood before her.

"Oh I bet it was!" Meloney replied smugly emphasising the word bet and Luke suppressed a giggle, he had to admire Meloney's conflicting nature. One moment she was a refined lady the next she was being precocious in her manner and sharing jokes that she shouldn't really be saying. Rosa shook her head and smiled, she was thankful that Emmy's presence had cheered Meloney up. The group then began to gossip and Luke read through Emmy's report making sure everything was up to scratch. "Hey! I did not scream like a little girl!" Luke protested and blushed.

"Luke, you screamed when a little girl came skipping out of an alleyway!" Meloney chuckled at the memory.

"I was only joking second assistant!" Emmy reassured Luke, who ripped out the single page that had the sentence on it and he discarded it in to the roaring fire.

"What does Arianna's letter say then?" Meloney asked Emmy.

"It's addressed to the professor so it is obviously private." Emmy pointed out as she glanced at the envelope. Ignoring Meloney, who stamped her foot.

"No fair! I'm in charge in the absence of my uncle" Meloney declared matter of factly.

"Oh really?" Emmy questioned in a tone of voice that implied she highly doubted that.

"Emmy, I have a gut feeling that my uncle is in trouble. It is imperative that I read Arianna's letter" Meloney pleaded and as Emmy's hand relaxed its hold on the envelope, Meloney snatched it.

"Meloney, a true lady does not snatch of others!" Emmy scolded lightly. Luke handed Meloney the letter opening knife and stood by her shoulder as Meloney's dark brown eyes traced the contents of the letter. Her hands began to tremble and Meloney turned the letter over repeatedly to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Pale, Meloney felt the room start to spin and Luke managed to catch her before she fainted. Emmy leapt from her position on the couch and pressed Meloney firmly on to it. Rosa carried over a glass of water over for Meloney to sip.

"Once you have calmed down you will read the letter out loud" Rosa stated bluntly praying Meloney had worked herself in to a state about her uncle so she misread the letter and believed something bad had happened. Taking a deep breath Meloney read the letter slowly, trying to control her emotions to prevent her voice from breaking.

"Dear Professor, I hope this letter finds you in good health. For I fear that you are in grave danger… after your recent archaeology find. I have information to believe that someone is monitoring you very closely indeed. They have an unsolvable puzzle, the key to the treasures of all treasures. If it falls in to the wrong hands, chaos will ensue. However, in the right hands it will be the archaeological discovery of a century. Only you can solve the puzzle, I wish I could tell you more, but I am afraid I have already said too much. Therefore, I leave you with this clue 'a cloak of black pierces the sky and as their cries rain down it brings fear to the souls of every living thing under the sun. For their coal black eyes judge and leave nothing untouched. You can hide nothing from them, for they are a unit bonded by brother hood. They seek the truth even though they deal with a pack of lies…' God's speed professor and I hope it is not too late. For more information solve the riddle. Love from Arianna.'" Meloney's voice faded away and the whole room went silent.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have already written some more for this story, but it may take me a while to update as I am usually swamped with work from college :D Feel free to review and any constructive criticisms good or bad are accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone here is chapter 2 it is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Emmy was the first to break it.

"I'm going to check if the professor is still at the university is still at the university" she marched determinedly to the door and set off on her mission.

"I think a spot of sugared-tea will help calm our nerves." Rosa announced as cheerfully as she could and Luke whispered to Meloney,

"Meloney, what on earth are we going to do?" as he sat next to her on the couch. Meloney raised and slumped her shoulders in response, feeling too sick to speak.

An hour had passed before Emmy returned and she came bearing grim news.

"No luck I'm afraid. I practically turned the building upside down and there was no trace of the professor." Emmy explained gently to the anxious group. Meloney strode towards the door, but Emmy was quick to block her with her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think you are going at this time of night?"

"The police, I need to report this to Inspector Chelmey immediately!" Meloney stated firmly and tried to reach the door knob, but withdrew as Emmy did a forceful karate chop in front of it. Memories of her father, Greg Layton came flooding back to her as she witnessed him sharply slapping her hand as it played the wrong note of the piano.

"I thought you didn't get on with Inspector Chelmey?"

"Your right… I will report it to Inspector Grosky instead" Meloney decided, but gave an annoyed huff as Emmy did not move. _At this rate I might as well report it to Barton! _Even though Meloney had a soft spot for Barton due to his polite and kind-hearted nature she knew he was not the most competent police officer at Scotland Yard.

"Emmy they need to know! I do not care about proper regulations. My uncle is missing, apart from all of you, he is all I have left of my family. If I lost him… I don't know how I would cope." Meloney pleaded, tears threatening to spill down her worried face. Emmy's heart melted, but she knew Meloney was in no position to give a clear account of events or to answer a multitude of questions that the police were bounf to ask. Enveloping the girl in a warm embrace, Emmy swiftly pinched a nerve in her neck transporting her to what she hoped was a peaceful slumber. Emmy picked her up and placed her in the bed in the room she shared with Luke. Turning round Emmy advised Luke did the same. Luke hurriedly obliged, not wanting the same moved performed on him…

**Me: Sorry if this seems too short or abrupt, but I don't want to reveal too much and I am still developing ideas. Anyway feel free to review if you wish. Any criticisms are excepted good or bad :D**


End file.
